


Pinocchios 2.0 (Reader Insert)

by CoolStar69



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStar69/pseuds/CoolStar69





	Pinocchios 2.0 (Reader Insert)

**First Name: ____**  
Last Name: ----  
Nickname: (Nn)  
Awful Nickname:(A/n)  
Eye Color: (E/c)  
Hair Color: (H/c)  
Skin Color: (S/c)  
I’m going to place this warning here because I have been hearing that some same-sex stories have been being reported due to people complaining about how said stories didn’t have a warning so here you go.  
This is a bxb, yaoi, BL (Boys Love) type story if you don’t like same-sex relationships so thus you don’t want to read anything related to it in the slightest then kindly leave you have been warned!  
After writing my gender-bent Pidge for my Genderbender one-shots I had a dream of this one here and couldn’t help myself but, to make it into a little mini-series. I hope that you guys enjoy it.  
____________   
Four little boys walked up the scary hilltop road. Three of them clung to one another scared out of their wits as they heard the howls from wolves. If you asked any adult they would have told you that there were no wolves up there whatsoever. There hasn’t been a wolf sighting in 80 years or so but, here is one howling clear as day.

The bravest one of the four looked back to them raising a brow. “You guys can’t be that scared?” He placed his hands on his hips while the three looked at him and stood up a tad bit straighter in an attempt to look more braver.

“No we’re not” Said unimportant boy 1.

“Yeah we’re just cold is all, none of us brought a jacket or anything” Unimportant boy 2 said which wasn’t a lie the three were freezing but, that’s not why they were huddled so close together.

“And why would we? It’s summer so why does it feel like winter?” Unimportant for now boy 3 said as he rubbed his cold bare arms in a useless attempt to heat them up.

The fourth one clearly didn’t believe them but, said nothing as he continued on his way to the house on the very top of the hill. After 40 minutes of walking they finally reached the top and stared at the old house that was in very poor condition.

“Alright Allen you said that if I go in there and stayed a whole full hour you will give me one of your garrison cards of my choosing right” The fourth boy brought up to make sure that the deal was still on.

“Yes, if you can stay in that scary house for a whole hour and survive then I will give any of my cards of your choosing” Boy 2 now dub as Allen said moving his head from side to side before glaring at the boy standing in front of him. “But, there’s no way you’ll survive in that place. It has death trap written all over it” The fourth boy looked back at it observing it before turning back to face his ‘friends’.

“I don’t think it’s that scary, it’s basically like any other house except it’s just harder to get to” The fourth boy said with a nonchalant shrug. 

“Cut the act ____ and just give up already, there’s no way you are going to stay in that place for even a minute let alone an hour” Still unnamed boy 1 said as boy 3 backed him up.

“Yeah so let’s just go home its freezing” Still rubbing his arms boy 3 was clearly not enjoying himself and who can blame him? It was freezing up that hill and all he and his friends were wearing were shorts and very light short sleeve shirts.

“Well then I’m just going to have to prove you three wrong now won’t I Billy?” ____ said to mostly boy three but, it was meant for all three of the boys that doubted in his survival.

“Well then just go already I can’t wait to have a new slave for the whole summer” Allen smirked as he referred to the other part of the deal that if ____ couldn’t stay the whole hour the poor boy will have to do his bidding the whole summer.

“Piff you’re just going to have to be satisfied with Timmy” ____ jerked his head to boy 1 since he had lost a bet with Allen a week ago and was now Allen’s new play toy. “Cause I’m going to win” 

Allen glared. “We’ll see” And with that ____ went inside the house through the unlocked window he found during his search for a way in since the door was a no go.

Once inside he noticed all the old furniture that was covered in dust covered webs as he looked around he noticed all the old family pictures of a very happy looking family. In each one they were smiling or laughing. They all looked so genuine.

It had been a long time since ____ had seen a real one on his Father since their Mother’s affair. Even though his Father tried to act unaffected by the Mother’s betrayal but, the boy could see the clear pain hidden within his Father’s eyes.

Feeling uneasy looking at the photos due to the envious feelings that were bubbling up the boy quickly moved away rubbing at his eyes before going about his business. He wondered why everyone seemed afraid of this place besides it being a bit of a fixer upper there was really nothing off about it.

Walking up the stairs once he was bored venturing around downstairs, he checked his watch to see just how long did he have until the hour was up. “30 more minutes and those cards are mine” He smirked rubbing his hands together before looking into each room finding dusty books that he skimmed through and dirty clothes. Nothing really interesting to him besides that one locked room he couldn’t enter so he ignored it for now and went into the attic which he was able to get into.

And what he saw astonished him. “Whoa” There was a bunch of interesting looking machinery all over the place none looked like it’s been very active in a long time. As his eyes wandered around the room they landed on a robot looking thing with its arm out stretched to something, standing by a table.

Out of curiosity he walked over to it his eyes looking it up and down before they went over to a… girl? She was laying down on the table with her arms crossed like how those mummy’s arms are when they are in those weird coffin things. He looked back to the robot and it’s hand was in the form of scissor and looked like it was about to cut her very long hair but, it shut down before it could. 

The girl looked older than him probably 14? Like Allen’s sister. The girl looked rather pretty despite the dust and webbing covering her body. Unknowingly his hand reached out and started to brush her off. His hand must have touched something cause, soon he heard a weird beeping sound and while he was trying to find it the girl’s eyes snapped open startling the boy. Leading him to fall on his ass.

“Uh? What?” The girl rose into a sitting position as she looked around and started to panic by the second. “Dad?” She then turned to the bot. “Rover? What’s going on? Why is everything so dusty?” She asked before looking to her hands and hair. “And why is my hair so long?” The boy finally stood up grabbing her attention. “Who are you?” 

“Uh.. I’m ____” The boy introduced himself while the girl looked at him suspiciously.

“Where’s my Dad, my Mom and My Sister?” She shot question after question while the boy shrugged.

“I don’t know but, from what I’ve been told this house as been empty for years”  The boy answered causing her to get more upset.

“No, no that can’t be we were-” The girl paused as her eyes widen in realization. “In a car crash…” She looked at her body. “But, how?” She moved her fingers. “Oh… this must have been the one that he was working on” She got up and walked over to a mirror. “I look a bit different most of it is probably due to the hair” She then looked to her body. “… I see that he made some last minute changes” 

The boy looked confused before asking as to what the girl was talking about. “Last minute changes? What do you mean?” The girl turned back around to the boy.

“This body was originally going to be a girl but, from the looks of it he could only do but so much to change it without starting over from scratch” The girl said while the boy was even more confused.

“I’m afraid that I don’t follow…” The girl sighed.

“I’m in a body that was supposed to be a girl but, due to me being a boy my father made a few changes but, could only change so much like for example I have a penis but,” She stopped before clearing her voice. “But, I… I have nu..nubs” The boy’s eyes widen as he finally caught on.

“Y-you’re a boy?” The most prettiest girl he’s ever seen turns out to be a boy… Great….

The g-boy nodded. “Given some time and the right parts I could probably fix it though”  The older boy said mostly to himself as he looked around for parts before turning to the kid. “What was your name again?”

“____, what’s yours?” The Older boy stepped down from a stool to introduce himself.

“Kevin but, my sister Maddie and a few of my friends use to call me Pidge since I really liked the Pokémon” ____ nodded before his alarm went off.

“Yes it’s been a hour” ____ jumped for Joy confusing Pidge.

“What’s so special about that?” Pidge tilted his head.

“Oh uh nothing really just my... a few neighborhood kids made this bet that I couldn’t stay an hour in here but, I proved them wrong” ____ said proudly.

“And why wouldn’t you be able to stay an hour here?” ____ shrugged.

“Apparently this place is ‘scary’” ____ placed air quotes on the word scary. 

“That’s stupid what’s so scary about this place” Pidge frown getting slightly angry but, tried not to show it.

“I dunno. If anything this place is just in need of some tlc but, that’s about it..” ____ looked back to his watch and interrupted Pidge before he could speak. “Look I’ve got to go before they leave thinking that I’m dead or something stupid but, I promise that I’ll be back sometime soon k?” Pidge nodded just as the boy left,  rushing off to brag to the others that he won and to receive his reward all while being sure not to mention Pidge.

The others didn’t believe it but, ____ didn’t care since all that mattered to him was a new card for his collection which Allen reluctantly handed over all while mumbling how ____ must have cheated somehow.

~Back at the scary house~  
Pidge looked out the window at the three boys that impatiently awaited their ‘friend’ to come out and when he did it looked like they bombed him with questions that Pidge was unable to hear due to him being too far but, he could tell that the one in the middle wasn’t too happy with ____’s  return as they argued for a bit before leaving. Once they were out of sight Pidge tried to find a way to fix all the machines that were no longer working as to ease away the loneliness.

**____________  
There you have it. I hope that you enjoyed it and be sure to keep a lookout for more upcoming one shots. **


End file.
